Give You Hell
by darkrose101
Summary: One-shot Songfic. Not exactly hurt/comfort but i couldnt find anything to fit the genre...


**AN: i'm usually a huge Zammie fan, but this song just would fit the idea in my head so well! so let me explain:**

**Zach and Cammie had a breakup because Cammie was cheating over Zach with Josh. So obivoulsy they broke up. Zach had used this method to move on...**

**i hope you don't hate me for making it nonzammie but i thought i could try this, i was listening to this a while back and the idea just popped into my head, i hope you at least try to like it! Please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: NONE OF IT IS MINE EXCEPT THE IDEA**

I wake up every evening  
>With a big smile on my face<br>And it never feels out of place.  
>And you're still probably working<br>At a 9 to 5 pace  
>I wonder how bad that tastes<p>

Zach woke up at that evening, smiling, well smirking…and it never felt out of place. Cammie was probably still working, at a 9 to 5 pace, he wondered how bad it tastes

When you see my face  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>When you walk my way  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<p>

Zach walked down the street hoping that when Cammie saw his face, it would give her hell, oh and if she walked his way, it better give her hell.

Now where's your picket fence love  
>And where's that shiny car<br>Did it ever get you far?  
>You never seem so tense, love<br>Never seen you fall so hard  
>Do you know where you are?<p>

He continued walking when he passed her house, where did that picket fence go? And her shiny car, probably didn't get her far. He saw her looking at him through the window, she looked tense. He's never see her fall so hard, does she even know where she is?

Truth be told I miss you  
>Truth be told I'm lying<p>

Zach admits, he misses her... yeah right!

When you see my face  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>When you walk my way  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>If you find a man thats worth the damn and treats you well  
>Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell<br>Hope it gives you hell

When she sees my face it better give her hell, Zach thought. When she walks my way, I hope it gives her hell, he thought. If she finds a man that's worth the damn….then well, he's a fool, but then again she's just as well. I still hope it gives her hell. Zach continued to think.

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
>Where did it all go wrong?<br>But the list goes on and on

She was probably thinking "Where did it go wrong?" Zach scoffed, the list goes on and on….

Truth be told I miss you  
>Truth be told I'm lying<p>

Zach did miss her at times, what the hell was he thinking?

When you see my face  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>When you walk my way  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
>Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell<p>

Zach saw Cammie walk down the street with Jimmy in her arms, he walked up to her. "When you see my face hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell." He said, he circled her, "When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives youe hell" Jimmy attempted to punch him, but he grabbed his arm and threw him on the ground, "If that's the man that's worth the damn, then he's a fool, and your just as well!" Zach said, walking away, he turned and said "Hope it gives you hell!"

Now you'll never see  
>What you've done to me<br>You can take back your memories  
>They're no good to me<br>And here's all your lies  
>If you look me in the eyes<br>With the sad, sad look  
>That you wear so well<p>

She would never see what she did to me, Zach thought, she knocked on his door. Zach smirked and threw all their pictures together in her face, "They're no good for me," he said "Zach, I love you." And there's all her lies. She was wearing that sad, sad look, "You wear it so well." Zach admitted it before slamming the door in her face.

When you see my face  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>When you walk my way  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
>Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell<p>

Zach, Jonas, and Grant burst into Cammie's house to find her cuddling on the couch with Jimmy, Zach jumps on the couch next to her and plugs in his electric guitar, and started singing . "When you see my face hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell!" Zach sang, "When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell!" Zach continued. "If you find a man that worth the damn and treats you well!"Zach sang, he pointed to Josh, "Then he's a fool your just as well hope it gives you hell!" Zach sang, "Hope it gives you hell!"

When you see my face  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)<br>When you walk my way  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)<br>When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell  
>And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell<br>When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
>You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell<p>

Zach walked around the house knocking off pictures of them together, "When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell!" "Hope it gives you hell!" Grant and Jonas said. "When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell!" "Gives you hell!" Grant and Jonas said again. Zach walked towards her room hearing her sing this song and then walked in and started singing, "When you hear this song and sing along and never tell," he started, "And you're a fool, and I've just as well, hope it gives you hell!" she stopped, but he didn't. "When you hear this song, I hope It that it will give you hell!" he sang jumping on her bed. "You can sing along , I hope it puts you through-" he jumped down, "-hell."

**What did you think? Review!**


End file.
